What do I do
by Shortidyme
Summary: Meredith is engaged to Ian when she meets Derek love blossoms, and she doesn't know who to chose, who to love. MerDer, other coupling to be decided. Proud of this story check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: For the first and last time I do not own Grey's Anatomy...got it...good**

Derek alarm clock blared waking him from his sleep, he reached his arm from under the blanket and turned it off. He remembered the woman he brought home from the bar and rolled over but his bed was empty, not a trace of the mystery woman who had given him mind-blowing sex all night. He climbed out of bed and searched for a note hoping she left her name and number, but he didn't find anything. He took a shower and got ready for his first day of work, he had transferred from New York General Hospital to join his best friend Mark at Seattle Grace. He went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Mark sitting at the table reading a newspaper and sipping coffee.

"Did you see a woman leaving this morning" asked Derek as he poured a cup of coffee.

"No, but it sounds like you two were having a good time last night" said Mark.

"We did and I don't even know her name and she didn't leave her number".

"It's a one night stand Der, you'll probably never see her again".

"Yeah" said Derek then he took a sip from his mug.

"So are you ready for your first day".

"Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to having interns". said Derek.

"Yeah, they are annoying as hell but it comes with being a resident".  
GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"So how is your first day going" asked Mark as they got lunch.

"my interns are driving me crazy but I did get to assist on a craniotomy with Dr. Thomas" said Derek.

"How about we go out for drinks tonight" said Mark.

"That sounds good" said Derek as he paid for their lunch and they headed to a table outside and sat down. They ate then a woman walked outside in a blue sundress and sat at a near-by table, she took off her over-sized Gucci shades and opened a magazine.

"It's her" said Derek.

"What are you talking about" asked Mark confused.

"It's the woman from last night".

"Seriously which one is she" asked Mark.

"The one in the blue dress".

"Are you kidding me, do you know who she is" asked mark.

"No" said Derek.

"That is Meredith Grey, she is Ellis Grey-Webber's daughter, the chief of surgery's step-daughter and to top that she is Dr. Thomas's fiance" said Mark.

"I'm sure it was her" said Derek.

"Maybe it was someone who looked just like her".

"Let's go talk to her, if I hear her voice, I'd know" said Derek.

"Fine, but really quick" said Mark getting up.

They walked over and Meredith was reading her magazine "Hey Meredith" said Mark.

Meredith looked up "Hello Dr. Sloan, how are you today" she asked smiling.

"I'm fine, this is Dr. Derek Shepard, today is his first day" said Mark.

"Hi, Dr. Shepard it is nice to meet you" said Meredith looking into his eyes.

"Um┘have we met" asked Derek.

"I don't think so" she said.

"It's just that you look really familiar" said Derek.

"I think I'd remember those beautiful blues" she said smiling.

Derek blushed "Okay we have to go, bye Meredith" said Mark leading Derek away by his arm.

"that is her" said Derek as they sat at the table.

"She didn't seem to remember you, but if it is, you should just forget it happened" said Mark.

"Yeah I know" said Derek looking at her.  
GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Sorry I'm late" said Ian joining her at the table.

"It's fine" said Meredith smiling then she kissed his cheek.

"You look gorgeous today" he said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You always love me in blue" said Meredith smiling.

"Cause it brings out your eyes".

"I missed you last night" she said.

"I missed you too baby and sorry I missed dinner" said Ian.

"It's fine".

"no it's not, I should've called but I got caught in a surgery" said Ian.

"I understand you were saving a life, but you know what you can do to make it up to me" she said smiling.

"Anything" he said.

She leaned in close "Why don't we go to your office and have a little fun" she whispered in his ear seductively.

I don't think that is a good idea".

"I mean are you not attracted to me anymore, I try to look good for you and you haven't touched me in weeks, you are always at this fucking hospital" said Meredith raising her voice.

"Meredith please lower your voice this is not the place" Ian said softly.

"What, I don't care about these people unless one of them can tell me why my fiance won't fuck me" she yelled.

People turned to look "Meredith" said Ian angrily.

"Whatever, I am leaving, just tell them all that I am hung over, I drunk a hell of a lot of Tequila last night" she said grabbing her things. Then she walked off leaving Ian alone with all eyes on her, he ran his hand down his face then jogged off after her.

"I can't believe he won't have sex with her, she is one hot piece off ass" said Mark.

"I know and she is mind-blowing in bed and so flexible and she just got on top and took over" said Derek.

"Man, you okay over there" asked Mark laughing.

"Yeah, I gotta get her off my mind".

"I say pick up a new woman tonight and screw her brains out" said Mark.

Derek laughed "You are a bad influence on me".

"I know" said Mark then their pagers went off simultaneously.

"Damn interns" said Mark as they got up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, drinks are on me" said Mark convincing Derek to get another drink.

'Fine".

"Tony we'll have another round" said Mark.

Tony brought them their drinks "Hey Tony" said Meredith sitting down at the bar.

"Hey Mer, what can I get for you" asked Tony smiling.

"Four Tequila shots, line them up" said Meredith.

"Bad day, huh" said Tony as he lined up four shot glasses.

"Yes, Ian finally gave in and I got dressed up in my naughty nurse outfit and you can guess what happened" said Meredith.

"He got called to the hospital" said Tony.

"Yep, isn't that always the case" said Meredith as Tony poured her drinks.

"Hey Meredith" said Mark.

"Shhh" said Meredith then she quickly downed all four of her shots.

"Okay, hey Mark" she said.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"Nope as you probably heard I can't get my fiancИ to have sex with me".

"Can I buy you a drink" he asked.

"No, but you and Derek get your asses over here and I'll buy you guys drinks, and Tony give me two more shots and a beer" said Meredith.

Mark and Derek moved down and sat on each side of her. They drank and talked for the next couple of hours, she paid then she leaned in close to Derek "Derek would you take me for a ride, I don't want to go home to an empty house" she asked.

"where would you like me to take you" asked Derek his cock stirring from her close proximity.

She brought her mouth to his ear "To your bed" she whispered dropping her car keys into his hand.

Derek drove her car to his house followed by Mark, Derek unlocked the door and Meredith started to kiss him passionately. She lifted his shirt over his head and he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his room. When they got there they frantically undressed each other, he laid her down on the bed and kissed her lips, he kissed her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. He made his way down to her chest taking her time and licking and sucking her perk nipples as he massaged her clit, her moans filled the room.

"Oh Derek...that feels so good, I want you now" she moaned.

"What" he asked smiling wanting her to beg.

"I said I want you" she moaned louder.

He stuck his finger in and out of her and her moans got louder "What was that" he asked.

"Stop teasing me, and fuck me" she yelled out in frustration.

Derek laughed then kissed her lips, he protected them then entered her, he moved in and out of her "Oh Derek, she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist meeting his every thrust.

"God Mer...you feel so...so good" Derek moaned then he kissed her lips.

"Oh...Derek...baby...harder...harder" she screamed.

He moved harder and faster making the headboard bang against his wall their loud moans filled the room. Meredith's body started to shake underneath him "Oh my god...Derek" she screamed out in pleasure digging her nails into his back as she came. He felt her tighten around him "Oh Mer...fuck" he moaned as he released. He collapsed next to her and they both laid sweaty struggling to catch their breath.

Derek's alarm clock went off and he reached over to turn it off. He rolled over and saw Meredith asleep next to him, Derek moved a piece of hair from her face, she looked so beautiful.

"Baby you're finally home" Meredith mumbled.

"Meredith wake up" said Derek. Meredith opened her eyes "Oh my god...what time is it" she asked getting up.

"A little after six".

"Okay Mer don't panic...if you panic you'll fuck up, okay, relax and take a shower, get dressed and get home" she said out loud to herself taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay" asked Derek.

"I'm fine I just shouldn't have fell asleep, can I join you for your shower" she asked.

"Sure" he said smiling.

After a quickie in the shower they bathed and got out, and they both got dressed "Why don't you stay for breakfast" asked Derek.

"Thank you but I can't, I have to get home" she said putting on her shoes.

"Oh, okay, so when am I going to see you again...I mean can I call you" asked Derek. Meredith kissed his lips slowly and sensually

"We will definitely do this again, but I'll call you, okay" she said.

"Okay" said Derek then Meredith gave him another quick kiss then she walked out his room leaving him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story moves pretty fast but of you have questions feel free to ask, okay 

Three weeks had past and Derek and Meredith had been hooking up whenever they could. Derek stood beside Dr. Thomas assisting him with remove an aneurism, he wondered what Dr. Thomas had that he didn't. Him and Meredith were having sex but she didn't open up to him it was just sex to her, but he was falling in love with her. Dr. Thomas looked up and Derek followed his gaze and saw Meredith standing in the gallery, she smiled and waved at Ian.

"Dr. Shepard do you mind closing up I have a date with a very beautiful woman" asked Ian.

"Of course" said Derek.

"Thank you" said Ian then he walked away.

_"That should be me"_ Derek thought to himself.

"Good morning baby" said Meredith kissing Derek's lips.

"Hey so what do you want to do today" asked Derek.

"I was thinking that we could stay in and make love all day" she said straddling him.

Derek smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear "You are so beautiful".

She smiled and kissed his lips "I love you Mr. Shepard".

"And I love you Mrs. Shepard" she said then she started to kiss down his chest, he closed his eyes as she took him into her mouth.

"Der...Der wake up".

Derek opened his eyes and saw Meredith leaning over him

"Hey, what are you doing here" asked Derek.

"Why do you think" she said straddling him.

"How did you get in, Mark is on call tonight".

"The spare key under the fake rock".

"Oh, I was just dreaming about you".

"Really, was it a sex dream" she asked as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Yeah and you woke me just as it was getting good" he said grabbing her butt.

"Sorry about that" she said giggling as she pushed her shirt from her shoulders and tossed it on the floor.

"I thought you had a date with Ian tonight" asked Derek as she kissed his neck.

"un-huh" she said biting his earlobe gently.

"mmm, so what happened".

"Why" she asked kissing down his chest.

"Cause I'm interested".

She stopped and looked up at him "Why" she asked.

"I know to you this is just about sex, but I actually care, so talk" he said.

She looked into his eyes for a half second "Either you get sex or you get talking" she said.

"Talk" he said. Meredith rolled her eyes then she laid beside him.

"Fine, we went to dinner and when we got home I went to the bathroom and when I got out he was sleeping, can you believe that shit the first night we've had together in over a week and he falls asleep".

"Do you love him".

"Of course I do, Der but I'm not sure he still loves me, he used to always make time for me, now it seems like he would rather be at the hospital than with me" said Meredith sadly.

"I'm sure he still loves you, what's not to love".

"Well I do have a plan, I took my boards and I'm starting my internship in September" said Meredith.

"You went to medical school" he asked.

"Yeah I went to John Hopkins, I just never took my boards because I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a doctor".

"Why did you go to med school if you were not sure if you wanted to be a doctor".

"My mom said that I didn't have what it took so I did it to prove her wrong and graduated at the top of my class".

"Oh, so how did you meet Ian" asked Derek.

"My dad dragged me to this charity ball thing for the hospital and I met Ian he was a resident then working at Mercy West and things went from there" said Meredith.

"Am I the first guy you cheated on him with" asked Derek.

"Yeah, I was really lonely and I was horny and you came over and seduced me" said Meredith smiling.

"I seduced you and how did I do that" said Derek laughing.

"You were refreshing, your pick up lines were horrible so I knew that you didn't pick up bar girls often, and you smelled good and you had on that blue shirt making those beautiful blues draw me in" she said.

"You thought I smelled good" he said laughing.

"Yeah, you always smell good".

"You are very weird".

"Shut up" she said laughing.

They talked for another hour "Well I should go" said Meredith getting up.

"What, you were serious about either sex or talking" asked Derek.

"Yeah I was serious" she said laughing as she put on her shirt.

He sat up and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. She giggled and he pulled her on top of him and kissed her lips. "Der...I have to go" said Meredith.

"Nope" said Derek as he rolled over on top of her.

He kissed her neck "I can't...I have to...mmm, go' she said pushing him.

He pinned her arms above her head and kissed the spot he discovered right behind her left ear, she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. He smiled he knew that he had her "Okay...but really quick" she said.

"See that's not going to work cause I plan on taking my time" he whispered in her ear making her body shiver.

"Now can I let go of your arms without you continuing to fight me" he whispered then he kissed her spot again.

"Un-huh" she moaned.

"Good girl" he said then he let her arms go and she grabbed his face and kissed his lips passionately.

"That was...wow" said Meredith breathlessly.

"Yeah" said Derek struggling to catch his breath.

They laid in bed for a few minutes then Meredith got up "Now I really have to go" she said then she started to get redressed.

Derek watched her when she finished she walked over to Derek and kissed his lips. "Bye Mer" he said.

"Bye Der" she said then she left.


	4. Chapter 4

_2 months later_

"So I found out that you are going to be my intern" said Derek as she laid her head on his chest.

"So you are going to be my resident, that is so not good".

"Why" he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Cause you can't resist me".

"What do you mean".

"You won't be able to tell me no and you'll give me the look".

"What look".

"The look you give me like you want to rip my clothes off, or like you are undressing me with your eyes".

Derek laughed "I do not give you any looks".

"Yeah you do" said Meredith laughing.

"Okay I won't give you this so called look".

"Okay and I don't want special treatment, actually I want you to be meaner to me".

"Why do you want me to be meaner to you".

"Because everyone is already going to think that I am going to get special treatment, because of my mom, step dad and Ian".

"Fine" said Derek.

"Thank you baby" said Meredith then she kissed his lip as she climbed on top of him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_The next day_

After orientation Meredith went to the locker room and got changed, everyone whispered about her but no one spoke to her. "Stevens, Yang, Karev, O'Malley, and Grey" a male nurse called out.

They all rushed over "You're with Shepard at the end of the hall" said the nurse.

They headed down the hall "Wow that's Dr. Shepard, he's hot" said Izzy Stevens.

"You must be the model" said Christina Yang.

Meredith smiled, they reached Derek, "_God he looks cute in his blue scrubs...I wonder if we can sneak off later to one of the on-call rooms...no the hospital is too risky so stop thing about it...no sex with him at the hospital" _she thought to herself.

"Grey are you paying attention back there" asked Derek breaking her from her thoughts.

"Um...yes Dr. Shepard" she said caught off guard.

"Well tell me what I said" said Derek.

Meredith recited the basic speech that all the residents gave their interns "Good, but I didn't get that far next time pay attention and stop day dreaming" said Derek sternly.

_"God he is so sexy when he is being all authoritative"_ she thought. "Yes Dr. Shepard" she said.

He continued with the rules then gave then their assignments, putting Meredith on rectals. They all rushed away "That was mean, fingers up butts all day" Meredith said to Derek discreetly as she walked past him. He smiled then walked off, he hated to do that to her but she asked for it. By lunch Meredith was exhausted, she got a salad and sat at a table alone reading a medical magazine, then her cell phone beeped alerting her that she had a text message. She opened her phone

Are you okay -D

I'm fine but just so you know I hate rectals -M

It's the worst thing I could think of -D

It is the worst thing -M

LOL, Sorry babe but you asked for it -D

You are making me regret it -M

I know but you will be okay -D

GTG, Ian's coming -M

K -D

Meredith closed her phone as Ian joined her "Did I interrupt".

"Of course not baby, just surfing the net" she said then she kissed his cheek.

"Oh, so how is your first day going".

"Okay Dr. Shepard has me doing rectals".

"Rectals, I have a patient that I need to be monitored, I'll talk to him" said Ian.

"No you can't save me, I don't want special treatment".

"No fiance of mine is going to be sticking her fingers in asses".

"Ian please, the other interns won't talk to me, and I will never be respected if you are always coming to my rescue".

"you are not here to make friends, you are here to become a great surgeon".

"Ian please just respect my wishes".

"Fine".

"Thank you" she said running her fingers through his blond hair then his pager went off.

"I have to go, I'll see you later" he said then he gave her a quick kiss on her lips and walked off. Meredith finished her lunch and headed back to rectal duty then her pager went off. She went to the nurse's station she was paged to and saw Derek leaning against the counter talking to Mark.

"Grey, how is your first day going" asked Mark.

"Good" she said smiling.

"Dr. Thomas needs for you to monitor this patient Katie Bryce" said Derek.

"What, he promised not to get involved" said Meredith.

"Well he just talked to me, here you go" said Derek handing her the chart.

Meredith rushed away mad as hell to Ian's office and walked in without knocking and shut the door behind her "What the hell, Ian" she said holding up the chart.

"I am doing what is best for you" he said looking at her.

"you said that you wouldn't get involved, I do not need your help and I am not taking this case" she said placing the chart on his desk.

"I am still your boss and your boss's boss, so you will take the case" said Ian.

"Fine" said Meredith snatching the chart from his desk then she walked out slamming the door behind her.

All eyes were in her "What the hell are you looking at" she said and they went back to what they were doing.

"He is such an ass" she mumbled as she headed down the hall.


End file.
